yuri hime alike
by helious
Summary: just about here and there chapters about different people like other yuri stories i like to read


There was a princess calling into the night for her beloved prince. She searched high and low for him in the dark abyss. She searched until her legs started to shake and she drew weary. She struggled to walk to a nearby boulder to sit on and to rest. She found one by a river. By the time her legs and feet drew numb it started to drizzle. She could feel the light drops on her dress and her bare skin. Her dress was once beautiful and delicate now tattered and ruined. She looked up at the dark gray night sky and sighed. Then she shivered and held her self to keep warm. She did not want to stop and rest any longer but her legs still ached from the long walk and her throat grew sore from the calling for her beloved.

Morning drew closer and closer as the kingdom armies search for the princess. The king grew more and more angrier by the second. He would pace around the room and think what did I do wrong? Every few or so hours the messenger boy would come in and tell him there was no sign of her anywhere.

Her sisters grew worry, and the second oldest sister was colder and more stuck up than before and I, I feel like I'm taking the biggest hit. Well, at least father sent out troops to find her. I bet if it were me out there, he wouldn't give a damn about me. I think he would be very grateful if it were me. You see, me and my father don't get along very well. The oldest sister which ran away, everyone cares deeply for and so do I. I love her very much more than I should sometimes.

I want to search for her myself. Why don't I, I mean if something happens to me no one would care only our oldest sister. When it hit the next night, I wore my most plain dress and snuck out of the palace. I walk all the way from the castle to the largest forest known in my area.

"Lora!" I called out my sister's name. "Princess Lora!" I repeated. I walked a little bit further. I step on a twig and it made a cracking sound which nearly gave me a heart attack. I could barely see a thing; I walked around blindly and walked into a tree.

"Lora!!!" I shouted louder than my first two calls. My eyes grew watery. "No… I can't…" I walked more and found what seemed to be a river. "Princess!" I walked up to a tree and pressed my back against it and sat down on the damp, cold grass.

"Sister… Where could you be?" I looked up at the starry night sky that was passed the tall trees and their leaves. I sighed and looked down. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, it was morning. I looked around not sure where I was then I remembered I was looking for my sister. I stood up and all most fell over. I looked around again to see which way I should look for her. I walked up to the boulder that was close to the river. "Lora!!!" I cuffed my hands around my mouth to make it sound louder.

"It's no use… I'll never find her…" I heard soft humming. This all most made me jump out of my skin I was so happy and walked quietly to the sound just to make sure if it was my sister's humming. I saw a woman cleaning her hair. I looked around the clearing and saw her clothes near the river. I returned my eyes on the woman, she was taking her time. I gulped, "Should I say something? No… That would be too bad but, maybe she might think I was being a peeping Tom or something." I cleared my throat.

But just then, bandits jumped out of the bushes and ran to the woman. She looked startled. One of the guys went into the water and grinned. "Looks like we have a woman to screw, boys!" They all started laughing.

My heart started pounding. I tied my hair back with a brown ribbon and wiped my face with dirt and I carefully took off my clothes and dressed into pants and an old worn down shirt. I hope I look like a boy.

I walked out and shouted, "Hey! Boys, pick on someone your own size!" The guys grinned at each other and started walking towards me. I was really scared but, better me than her.

"Hey, boys! Let's just beat this little punk boy and get outta here. That sound good with you, guys?" All the guys nodded and their leader cracked his knuckles. I was backing away. I wanted to run, but I was too scared. When the leader got up to me he grabbed me by the hair and threw me to the ground. Then, he step on my face. "That's what you get for interrupting us." They all laughed. Then, they mobbed me and beat me until I couldn't breathe and they left. I tried getting up but, my stomach hurt too much and I fell back to the ground.

The woman walked up to me. "You were brave…" She smiled as she stroke my head. "Thank you…" She whispered into my ear.

"W-what's your name?" I choked out. She smiled again.

"My names Lora, what's yours?" She was kneeling while she was looking down at me.

"Lora!!!" I had her name repeated in my mind. "I finally found you!!!" I said in my mind. "B-but… A name… Hmmm…" I tried sitting up, but I failed at doing so. "My name's…" I cough. "Logan…" I couldn't come up with anything special.

"Really, that's a nice name. You look really dirty, would you like to take a bath. I'm not trying to offend you or anything…"

"It's all right, I think I'm fine. Thank you for offering." I felt my heart pound faster. Just thinking about taking a bath with sister sounds amazing. "Umm… What is a pretty woman like yourself doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to look for my prince but, I think he found me." She giggled.

"Huh? M-m-me?!?" I thought in my head. "B-b-but, if she finds out that I'm a girl and at most her sister she'd." She kissed me. First I was shocked but, later I closed my eyes.

"You looked very worried." She smiled at me. My face grew red just looking at her pale, angelic face makes me want to faint. "Are you all right?" I nodded my head.

"I was just worried how my father would think about how much I gotten beaten up, especially my mother…"

"I want you to go to the kingdom with me and we could get married. But, if you don't want to, I can't force you into this." I was shocked when she said that.

"I-I-I'm worthy to w-w-wed sister…" I wanted to smile but, I just hurt too much. "I'm sorry, I'm just speechless is all, I usually wanted to propose to a women and it to look prefect, you know." I coughed.

"You know, I feel like we're on the same level." She giggled. "I wanted the same thing." She smiled. "Maybe, we are perfect for each other."

"M-m-m-m-me!!!!! Perfect for sister! I wish." I felt really happy though that she said that.

"Is something the matter?" She asked with a worried expression on her face. "You don't want to get married?" She added.

"Do you want children?" I asked. I was still looking at her as my back was against a rock.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I want children anyway; you need to have children if you want to be king. Why, you don't want any?"

"It's not that… I don't think I can make any…" I muttered. "After I got beaten up, today." I added.

"Really, fine. If that's the case, we won't have any. I have plenty of sisters to take over. I just, really want to be with you since; you risked your life to save my virginity." She smiled.

"Princess! Princess Lora!" I heard someone call her name. It's gotta be a soldier.

"We're over here!!!" She called back. I heard several people run toward us.

"Who's he, your majesty." He asked my sister. "Did he hurt you? Do you want me to kill him?" He was looking down at us. She shook her head.

"Of course not, I want to marry him." She smiled at me. "He's hurt pretty bad I need you guys to take good care of him for our wedding."

"W-wedding?" I looked just as puzzled as the soldiers are.

"Right away, your majesty!" They walked over to me and helped me up. With these guys, it didn't take long to head back to the castle since they had horses. When we got to the castle they put me in a bed.

"Lora! Did you find your sister?" Father busted into the room. "Who's he?" He asked.

"He's going to be my husband. Huh? No I haven't why, is she missing?" He looked like he was ready about to burst out in tears.

"She ran away, to find you." He finally said. "She left a note. She's been missing for a day."

"Father, I want to look for her." She stood up. "I'd do anything for her, you know that." She said which all most made me cry.

"W-" I tried to say something but they left the room before I could say the full word. "They'll be doing this for nothing…" I thought. I tried rolling out of bed but, it didn't work. "All right… Even if this hurts, I have to do this." I got up and all most tumbled over. I took the string out and put on my plain dress. I tried ripping it some more. I wrote a letter saying that I don't think I have the right to marry such a beautiful woman so I'm going home and I guess this is a good fair well. I hope you find your sister. Sign, Logan.

I limbed into the room. "I'll just say I was robbed." I cleared my throat. "L-Lora, I'm…" Lora turned around and gave me a great big hug.

"I was so worried about you…" She started crying. "I thought that you were hurt…" She held onto me tightly. "You're really dirty; do you want to take a bath with me?" I felt my face turn red. I nodded my head. I started limping. "Are you all right?" She asked looking over at me.

"I'm fine; it must be because I fell in the mud so many times." We walked into the bathroom. I started taking off my clothes.

"Oh dear!" she scared the heck outta me. "You have so many bruises." She walked over to me. She hugged me from behind. "You were him, weren't you?" I turned around. "You poor thing!" She started crying again. "I feel so stupid. I'm so very sorry." I wiped her tears off with my finger.

"You know, I don't really mind that it was you. I bet if it were someone else I'd feel really embarrassed." She smiled at me. "I wouldn't mind kissing you again, either." She added. "Do you, want to? I mean, that doesn't even come close to pay back but, it's something, right?" I nodded.

She pulled me closer to her and she closed her eyes while moving her lips closer to mine. I couldn't help but watched then, her lips pressed against mine and I closed my eyes.


End file.
